youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Fathom Young Ones
Beaverhead Fathom was born in a small unnamed pack in the Beaverhead-Deerlodge forest, not too far from Yellowstone. Being the only surviving pup of a subordonate female, Fathom was regarded as a strong pup. A few months after her birth, Fathom's mother died of an infected wound in her fleece, leaving Fathom to fend for herself. Fathom was a very dominant wolf, which came in handy when other pups began to pick on her. She often got into violent tussles with others, resulting in an anti-social reputation. Other wolves tended to stay away from her, including the alpha, who would never bother with her as long as she didn't step out of line. At the age of one, Fathom began stirring up trouble, trying to elevate upon the hirearchy. She challenged the pack's old alpha, and killed the former alpha in their violent skirmish. As the new leader of the pack, Fathom remained calm until a wolf would step out of line. Three months later, in September during a hunt, Fathom recieved a strong kick to her thigh. It was enough to bruise her and put her in a temporary limping state, but it wasn't enough to break it. The distressed alpha tried to hide her injury, but after a week a sly female noticed her slight limp, and challenged her. Fathom lost the battle due to her feeble state, and was moved back to her subordinate position. Fathom was evicted during the famine in December, and she decided to never come back. Even with her knowledge of the woods, Fathom could not find any food and thus almost starved. She would have done so if she hadn't found the Yellowstone Park. Now skinny and rabidly hungry, Fathom fed on the carcass of an elk left by another pack. There wasn't much left, but it was enough to sustain her health and keep her from starving. Young Ones In late January of 2008, Fathom was joined by two females named Jay and Shatter and also four males, Youssarian, Hambone, Thunder Cat and Timber. The six wolves seemed to get along quite well, and thus the Young Ones pack was formed. There were fights for dominance, and Fathom, weary of her long journey to Yellowstone did not want to risk fighting, and ended up in a subordinate position. Youssarian and Shatter earned their places as the alphas, and Thunder Cat left the group to find a mate. A week after the founding of the pack, Hambone defeated Youssarian in battle and earned place as Shatter's mate and the pack's alpha male. During the short-termed dominance of Hambone, Shatter gave birth to five of his pups, two of them died. Because of her tough, dominant aura and lack of playfulness, Fathom was not left with the pups, instead gentle Jay was left to be their babysitter. Hambone was soon overthrown by Youssarian, who stayed as a long-term alpha of the pack. Shatter gave birth to five pups from Youssarian, but one sadly died in an early den move. Fathom was courted by many rovers during the late fall, but she rejected them all and left the persistent ones with scars. This built up her loyalty for her own pack, moving her into the beta position, even though she moved up in a strange way. When the pups reached a year of age, the Scooters attacked, requiring more territory. The Young Ones fought back and drove the enemy off, though Bolt from the Young Ones was killed in the fight. In spring of 2011 Shatter gave birth to Baker, Miles, Beaker and Super Furry Animal. Mozart was also pregnant and gave birth to Phoenix, Drew and Shade. Shatter killed Shade, and evicted Mozart. The following days Shatter appeared to be sick, and soon vanished. She returned shortly after, and died in a few days of an unknown disease. Mozart took advantage of the situation behind Fathom's back and rejoined, now as the new dominant alpha female. Not long after Youssarian was challenged by Timber, and the pack split. A female named Frost joined Youssarian's splinter group and ousted Mozart, taking the position of alpha female in that half. After a month the two groups rejoined, Frost forced Snow into submission, showing signs of dominance as she escalated in rank. Hazel left the pack in search of a mate, and a gang of roving males, named Dasher, Homestar Runner and Flash came by the Young Ones, hoping to mate with some females. When the pesky rovers kept returning, the resident males of the Young Ones killed Dasher. Before leaving, Homestar Runner and Flash were able to mate with Mozart, Rocket Dog, Swift Kill and Snow, although Fathom stayed far away from them. The four females successfully gave birth, but Frost killed few of the weakling pups. Mozart killed Rocket Dog's pups, and was then evicted. Not managing to rejoin, the evicted female died. Few weeks later, Shakespeare was babysitting the pups at the den. The Scooters pack invaded the Young Ones territory and attempted a den raid. Shakespeare was severely wounded by his impatient uncle, Thunder Cat, and was found dead the next day. The bleeding babysitter's yelps of pain alerted the rest of the pack, who had been on a hunt. Fathom was the first to rush in and start the fight. She finally had the opurtunity to use her strenght against another wolf, and killed the Scooters alpha female, Raven. After the death of one of their alphas, the Scooters retreated. A week later, Hambone went roving in the Scooters territory, and was unsuccessful. He returned to the Young Ones, and the Scooters, now led by Raven's daughter Zeberd, took the opportunity to slink behind the rover, who unconsiously led them right to the den. Fathom, leading the other wolves towards battle was stopped by Youssarian, who howled retreat. Fathom stopped, but Ebony, the female directly behind her lunged at the enemy wolves and attacked. Fathom, was tempted to join her, though she did not and ran back towards Youssarian, then towards the enemy pack. Close to the opposing wolves, she caught the sickly sweet scent of rabies floating around them like toxic mist, and she immediately retreated and helped Rocket Dog in the den move. Two pups were lost: Winter sadly died, and Current was abandoned and left behind. Days after, Youssarian seemed more aware, almost waiting for an attack to take place. A patrolling party consisting of Fathom, Rocket Dog, Youssarian, Frost and the rest of the wolves except for Hambone, Ebony and Snow who were kept in the territory to babysit. After a few hours the patrolling party returned, and Fathom found little Rush splayed outside the den, killed by a coyote. Hambone then returned, and was given a beating by Youssarian for his irresponsible action, under the dissapointed eyes of the pack. Two weeks later, Fathom was resting near the tackling pups after a successful hunt, the large Commandos pack, led by their merciless alpha female, Queen of Darkness savagely attacked the Young Ones. Being defeated by Queen's wolves, the Young Ones split. One half composed of Rocket Dog, Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill, Finn, Baker, Miles, Avatar and six of the pups: Sonic, Petal, Daisy, Archer and Tundra became known as the Sequoia, led by Rocket Dog and Zero. The other group led by Youssarian and followed by Fathom and the rest of the pack remained the Young Ones. The following days the Young Ones were in chaos, having lost half their pack and being predated by two other packs: The wily Jackals and the bloodthirsty Commandos. After many battles against the Jackals and Commandos, three females from the now destroyed Scooters arrived, named Ju Drop, Maybelline and Miss Lilly The Pink. They were allowed to stay in the Young Ones as subordinates. A week later, the alpha female of the Young Ones, Frost, died, and Youssarian thus had to go roving, and in this open opportunity Fang took role as the alpha male, then was defeated by Timber. When Youssarian returned after roving, he regained his throne as alpha male, killing defiant Timber in the process. Months passed, and Youssarian left the pack forever in 2013, death summoned him. He was mourned by the pack, and Fathom along with the rest of the older wolves were those touched the most. The Young Ones fell into chaos without an experienced leader. Young wolves fought each other for the dominant role, and many began to die of wounds and diseases. Female wolves were aborting their litters, and many gave birth to stillborn pups. Large prey began to become hard for the tiny, inexperienced Young Ones, and soon famine struck, just as it had in Fathom's old pack. The young inexperienced alpha Lupus did not check the border often enough, and all carcasses were devoured by coyotes and lone wolves. Sadly, elders Mist and Fathom died during this time. Due to the lack of food, Fathom became too skinny and malnourished, due to her old age she was unable to survive for much time in this condition and died in April, 2014. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters